Prioridades
by Kaze Icesword
Summary: El amor debería estar antes que el trabajo, porque la esperanza tiene un límite.


Me gusta cuando hacemos el amor, es como si todo desapareciera y sólo quedáramos nosotros. No hay trabajo ni preocupaciones, no hay fechas límite ni juntas improvistas o problemas con la imprenta, sólo somos Tori y yo en una danza que me gustaría infinita, pero sólo son sueños.

Luego regreso a la realidad.

El frío me llega de pronto y sé que se ha levantado, pero no quiero abrir los ojos, seguro se marchara. Ojalá se quedara a dormir, así al menos podría tener sueños bonitos y despertaría entre sus brazos, con sus besos.

Abro los ojos cuando escucho la regadera cerrarse, me es difícil enfocar y ubicarme a pesar de haber estado despierto todo ese tiempo. Pero estar despierto con los ojos cerrados no es estar despierto del todo. La puerta se ha abierto y él sale, así que me siento y lo miro, estoy como ido y él me toma soñoliento.

—¿Tienes que irte? —pregunto de manera automática, aunque sé la respuesta.

—Hay cosas que hacer, no puedo quedarme. Además debes terminar el storyboard —odio cuando menciona el trabajo durante un momento así, lo odio de verdad.

—Es verdad, yo también tengo mucho trabajo… —no sé si debería volver a acostarme o quedarme sentado hasta que se haya marcado.

Él me mira estando de pie, no sé si piensa en tenerme compasión y quedarse o en darme un sermón sobre la responsabilidad de tener todo a tiempo, parece como si durara horas ahí, mirándome, ni yo sé qué decir o hacer, apenas lo miro —… intentaré venir a hacerte la cena.

Asiento y él se marcha, ni un beso de despedida, ni un "te quiero"… pero yo tampoco se lo dije, así que estamos a mano, ¿no?

Al fin me he levantado, es tan duro despegarse de las cobijas. Sé muy bien que ni siquiera ha amanecido, pero es mejor darme prisa, en cuanto me dé sueño dormiré un rato y volveré a comenzar.

Es increíble que cuando escribo todo parece perfecto, es como si entrara a otro mundo donde todo es posible, donde el romance desborda desde cualquier lugar insignificante y lo llena todo con luz y color. No sé de dónde sale todo eso, tal vez estoy poseído por el espíritu de la cursilería o sólo es mi verdadero "yo" queriendo salir.

Al menos he terminado el storyboard y ya amaneció, fijándome en el calendario me doy cuenta que pronto será nuestro segundo aniversario, dos años de novios, el tiempo se va tan rápido y mis recuerdos especiales son muy pocos.

Será mejor llamarle y decirle que está listo, o mejor le mandaré un mensaje, debe estar lleno de trabajo y lo menos que quiere es ser molestado.

Al fin me decidí por un mensaje vía fax y le envié el storyboard, ahora sólo me falta esperar a que me diga que todo está mal y debo cambiarlo. No tengo hambre, así que sólo me acostaré a dormir.

El lugar más seguro de mi casa es mi cama.

Sé que cuando estoy en ella todo es posible, incluso las palabras de ánimo y amor, el trabajo no existe ni nada del mundo exterior. Por eso mi lugar favorito en el mundo es mi cama.

Cuando estoy cayendo en un profundo sueño el teléfono suena, así que lo tomo de manera torpe y, sin ver el número, contesto, es Tori.

—No me gusta de la página cinco a la ocho, debes cambiarle —ni un "buenos días" para mí —el final debe pulirse, pero me gusta —ni un "¿cómo estás? No me digas que trabajaste toda la noche" —y sólo hay que modificar algunos diálogos, pero por lo demás está muy bien.

—Cambiaré las páginas cuanto antes.

—Sí, te mandaré el resto de las correcciones por fax.

Y colgó.

No sé si se toma demasiado en serio su papel de editor o realmente no me quiere como dice hacerlo. ¿Tal vez estoy haciendo demasiado escándalo por algo insignificante?, ¿soy yo quien debería medirse con sus sentimientos?

¿Los sentimientos deben medirse?

Eso no lo sé, ¿cuándo amas demasiado?, ¿se puede amar demasiado? Tengo tantas dudas y nadie puede responderlas, sobre todo porque me da mucha vergüenza preguntarlas, tal vez es algo que todos debemos saber y el preguntarlas sólo confirmaría que soy un tonto.

No, me quedaré con mis dudas, seguro saldrán en algún momento y podré resolverlas.

Cierro los ojos e intento conciliar el sueño de nuevo, pero nada, así que me levanto a tomar el fax y hacer las correcciones, para el anochecer ya lo mandé todo de nuevo y me acuesto otra vez. Cuando despierto a la mañana siguiente me doy cuenta que el día anterior no probé bocado.

Me levanto y doy un baño, estoy hecho un asco. Al salir me da flojera tender mi cama, así que sólo salgo de mi habitación y me topo con el delicioso olor a desayuno, Tori está en la cocina y yo acabo de darme cuenta que muero de hambre.

—¡Buenos días! —saludo, realmente estoy feliz por verlo.

—Buenos días, como trabajaste todo el día de ayer pensé que estarías hambriento.

—Lo estoy, pero huele delicioso —sonrío, también me gusta mucho la cocina… cuando Tori está en ella.

—Lamento de lo de ayer.

—¿Ayer? —no sé de qué habla.

—Lo de la cena, te mandé un mensaje, tuve cosas qué hacer y cuando terminé ya era demasiado tarde para venir, pensé que estarías cansado luego de haber terminado todo el storyboard y las correcciones.

—Ah —ni cuenta me di, tal vez sí estaba exhausto —no te preocupes —pero ahora que lo sé me siento mal.

—El storyboard ya está completamente aprobado —lo veo terminar de servir y sentarse para desayunar conmigo, eso me dibuja una enorme sonrisa —¿hoy vendrán todos?

—Sí, los llamé ayer y les dije que ya podíamos empezar, dijeron que al menos no andaríamos corriendo tanto —sigo sonriendo y más al probar los alimentos que Tori cocinó para mí, en este momento podría saltar de alegría por todas partes.

—No lograremos entregarlo a tiempo, pero lo entregaremos y eso es algo.

Sólo habla de trabajo.

Pero no me importa porque me está hablando y viendo, estoy comiendo su comida y estoy con él, así que no me importa.

El desayuno dura tan poco.

Una vez que comenzamos con el trabajo final es imposible ver a Tori mucho tiempo, apenas me llama para ponerme peso sobre los hombros, él mismo tiene mucho trabajo, pero aún así me es difícil aceptarlo.

Escribo historias de amor, la chica se enamora del chico difícil, logran salir adelante, platican mucho, casi siempre están, por eso terminaron enamorándose al fin y al cabo, se abrazan, se besan en alguna ocasión y un "te quiero" sale de ellos de vez en cuando.

La vida real no es así, las relaciones de los adultos son tan difíciles, hay otras prioridades… ¿pero eso está bien?, ¿Qué el amor no sea una prioridad?

Quiero ser la prioridad de Tori, y que él sea la mía.

Esta vez sólo nos pasamos un poco de la fecha límite, récord de puntualidad si se le ve de cierto ángulo, así que estoy limpio, con ropa recién lavada y planchada, cabello lavado y en camino a comprar un regalo de aniversario.

Tori me dijo que cenaríamos hoy, no es nuestra fecha, pero como hemos terminado tenemos tiempo, tal vez también se quede a dormir ya que mañana es su día libre y podremos estar juntos sin apresurarnos a nada.

Estoy feliz, ésta es la clase de día que me gustaría se repitiera una y otra vez.

Mi teléfono suena, odio cuando hace eso. Un mensaje de Tori, llegará tarde… de nuevo.

Cierro el teléfono con tristeza, debería deshacerme de él… del teléfono, no de Tori, así no podría darme esas malas noticias tan de pronto, ¿qué se le puede hacer?

Mi paso baja, pero debo seguir, ahora tengo un poco más de tiempo para conseguir algo para Tori, pero cada cosa que veo me hace recordar su mirada de "¿por qué me regalaste algo tan inútil?", jamás lo dice, pero sé que lo piensa.

Y al final no he podido comprarle nada.

Una punzada, me congelo.

¿Es Tori?

Es Tori, ¿con quién?

No importa… se besan…

Al final no sé cómo llegué a casa, sólo recuerdo las lágrimas inundándome los ojos, las uñas enterrándoseme en las palmas. Seguro corrí porque las piernas me tiemblan, me duele el pecho por respirar tan fuerte. No puedo gritar y no puedo seguir llorando, él me dijo que debía confiar.

El teléfono, es Tori.

No llegará.

Debí imaginarlo.

Después de lo que pasó ayer decidí sólo dormir, ya me pensé bien las cosas y sé que Tori hablará conmigo sobre eso, no debo alterarme o terminaremos peleando, como siempre.

No me ha llamado, es cierto, pero es porque debe estar ocupado, aún en su día libre.

Como él está ocupado en su día libre, yo también debería estar trabajando, así que comencé a hacer el guión para el siguiente tomo, el tiempo se van tan rápido que aunque empiece temprano siempre me paso de la fecha límite, ésta vez será diferente.

Ya oscureció y ningún mensaje, terminé el guión así que se lo envié por fax, pero tampoco me ha llamado para eso. ¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿a quién debo pedirle consejo? Yuu ya no me habla como antes desde que lo rechace, lo entiendo, debe seguir herido, pero era mi único amigo además de Tori.

Abro los ojos al escuchar la puerta, miro el reloj, me quedé dormido en el sillón esperando un mensaje. Al sentarme veo a Tori dejando una bolsa sobre la mesa.

—Buenos días —no me levanto, debo respirar antes.

—¿Qué es esto? —sacude un montón de hojas y se acerca, está enojado.

—No entiendo…

—Tu guión, es el peor de todos, ¡¿qué quieres decir con que así nada más ella lo deja?!

Oh no, ésa sólo fue una idea para mí, creo, debí enviar el equivocado —lo siento, Tori, yo…

—¡Debes cambiarlo! —y las hojas golpean mi cara, no sé si me las lanzó o se le escaparon de las manos, pero los dos nos quedamos en silencio, está furioso.

El silencio dura tanto, pero me da miedo romperlo… —lo haré, lo siento, fue una equivocación.

No dice nada más y se marcha… puedo llorar de nuevo.

Al fin le envié el guión que era el adecuado, sólo me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que estaba bien y que comenzara con el storyboard, así que lo hice, lo mandé el día de nuestro aniversario y lo reenvió con correcciones mínimas, así que comenzamos a trabajar.

No lo vi en todo aquel tiempo.

Sigo sin entender qué fue lo que pasó, ¿por qué no se disculpó?, ¿Qué hizo el día de su descanso?, ¿por qué se estaba besando con aquella mujer?

Dibujo en automático y no como, no duermo, sólo pienso, pienso mucho, siento la mirada de Yuu, pero tampoco me dice nada, ¿por qué nadie habla conmigo?

Las relaciones de los adultos son tan difíciles, todo sería más sencillo si sólo se tratara de tomarnos de las manos y caminar hacia la puesta de sol, pero no, está el trabajo, las apariencias, el sexo, las prioridades… su prioridad es su trabajo.

Amo a Tori, me gustaría poder decírselo.

Y terminamos antes del tiempo de entrega, un día al menos, todos están felices, Yuu está preocupado, Tori mandó un mensaje diciéndome que comenzara lo siguiente, yo… estoy cansado.

Quieren que vayamos a celebrar, pero logro deshacerme de los cuatro, las asistentes se llevan a Yuu casi a la fuerza, pero no tiene caso que se quede si sólo me va a mirar de esa forma tan lastimera, para eso sólo hace falta que yo me ponga frente a un espejo… hace mucho que no me veo en uno.

Termino de limpiar y me siento, observo el área de trabajo, "donde los sueños se realizan", los sueños… mis mangas, eran mi sueño.

Los tomé todos y los llevé a la sala, el corazón me palpita con fuerza y tengo un extraño vacío en el estómago, los brazos me duelen de tan pesados que los siento, los dedos se me cortan al arrancar página por página de cada libro que me han publicado y que al final quedan todos en el piso.

El piso lleno de mis sueños se ve tan bien.

Encontré una cuerda, el nudo es un desastre, pero por esta vez está bien, no lo arreglaré; y ya me colgué de las cortinas, así que sé que el cortinero soporta mi peso.

Coloco una silla para poder colgar la cuerda en el cortinero y miro el piso, si yo fuera mi fan me odiaría después de esto por dejarme con la duda del siguiente tomo, pero ya no soy mi fan, así que no me odiaré.

La cuerda está fría, la ajusto bien a mi cuello, la silla está lo suficientemente alejada, esto es en automático, como cuando estaba dibujando, tal vez no debería hacerlo, es una tontería.

Intento jalar la cuerda para sacarla de mi cabeza, pero dejé la silla muy alejada y se resbala, yo me resbalo, mis dedos se van separando lentamente del asiento, estoy muy asustado, todo el cuerpo me tiembla, cierra los ojos al sentir un dolor infinito en mi cuello y escucho la puerta abrirse.


End file.
